Giving Life
by ElwynCeltic
Summary: Various Harry Potter Drabbles written for various LJ challenges. 1 HarryGinny, 1 DracoBlaise, 3 HermioneDraco, and 2 HermioneBlaise. All are 100 words except the last one which is 400


**Goodbye**  
_Hermione/Draco_

The moon was full and round, a bright circle in the sky. Hermione followed the square blocks, the moonlight illuminating her path. She didn't need to see where she was going. Her heart had memorized the way.

She reached her destination. A small gravestone, the familiar name and dates forever engraved into the stone. She laid a rose on top, a single tear fallling. "I miss you my love." She placed a hand over her growing abdomen. "It won't be too much longer now." She smiled sadly as his baby moved inside her. Unfortunately Draco would never know his son.

**Ginny's Dilemma**

_Ginny/Harry_

Ginny sat at the table stirring her scrambled eggs with a spoon. Harry was down on her right talking to Hermione and Ron. _As usual_ she sighed.

She kept casting sidelong glances at the trio, every so often catching Hermione's gaze. She raised her eyebrows quizzically; Hermione nodded.

She dropped her spoon and began nervously tearing her toast into small pieces. She stopped as a shadow fell over her. "Hey Ginny."

Gulp, "Hey Harry."

"Hermione said you wanted to ask me something." _To do list: strangle Hermione._

"Dance. You. Me. Together. Go." _Great, Ginny, just great._

Harry chuckled. "Of course."

**Sneezles**

_Draco/Blaise_

Draco crossed his arms, his eyebrows drawn together in  
a scowl. He was trying to look menacing, and to most  
he seemed that way. Blaise knew better. "Don't look  
so cross, it's quite unbecoming."

"I don't think it's fair that you got to go to the  
Halloween feast and I had to stay cooped up in this  
damn hospital wing." His scowl was replaced by a  
little sneeze.

"No body told you to practice Quidditch in the rain."  
Blaise reminded, pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice  
he snagged from the party.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Still, it's not fair."

**Birthday Celebrations**

_Hermione/Draco_

Draco placed the slice of cake on Hermione's bare stomach, cocking an eyebrow as she squirmed slightly as it touched her. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Hermione giggled, "Nothing it just feels funny. Spongy."

"Spongy?" Draco repeated reaching down to pick something else up.

Hermione eyed the container warily. "And just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

Draco smirked, tossing the lid to the floor. "Think about it."

Hermione gasped as he poured the cold milk over the cake, the white liquid spilling over her stomach and down her sides. Draco simply smiled and bent down...

**Unweasley**

_Hermione/Blaise_

"Blast it, another Dumbledore." Blaise said as he ripped open the packaging of his fourth chocolate frog of the evening.

"You are such a Ronald Weasley." Hermione laughed, kissing the top of her boyfriend's head.

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed, grabbing her before she could walk away and pulling her down into his lap. "Let me show you how un-Weasley I am." He growled leaning in to kiss her.

"I meant collecting the Wizard's cards." Hermione said being the one to finally break the kiss. "I already know you out surpass him in _every _other department." She purred back at him innocently.

**Dancing with a Stranger**

_Hermione/Draco_

The man asked her to dance. Seeing that Ron wasn't going to pay her any attention, Hermione let the masked stranger lead her to the center of the Great Hall. He pulled her against him tightly, and began to move to the music.

"Who are you?" She whispered as he twirled her in a circle.

"Does it matter?" He breathed against her cheek. When the song ended, he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Goodbye Hermione." He whispered before disappearing into the crowd.

Only when confined in the shadows did Draco smile.

**Given Life**

_Hermione/Blaise_

Hermione dropped her fork onto her plate and looked up in surprise at the large black owl that had landed in front of her. He held out his foot, and although a bit apprehensive, Hermione reached out and untied the small brown package from his leg.

"A gift from a secret admirer?" Ginny asked leaning forward excitedly as her friend began slowly opening the paper.

"Oh." Hermione breathed, pulling the beautiful ornate quill from its box and rolling it around in her fingers. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it's nice, but who's it from?" Ron asked, snatching the box and turning it over looking for a name or card.

"None of your business!" Hermione snapped, yanking the box back and pushing her seat out. Harry and the Weasley siblings watched her walk away; all three deciding now wasn't the best time to question her. None of them saw the dark haired boy slide out of his seat at the Slytherin table and follow their friend out into the hall.

Walking a ways away from the noise, Hermione leaned against the wall and looked at her gift more closely. It was a very expensive quill, one of the best she had ever seen. But, after examining the package as Ron, she found no name either. The owl had seemed certain that it was meant for her, but perhaps he had made a mistake.

"Your hands are beautiful when you write." The masculine voice whispered in her ear. Hermione stiffened slightly, but didn't turn.

"Did you send me the quill?" She asked, her voice shaky, but not from fright, her heart and pulse were racing.

"I couldn't stand to see such beautiful fingers wrapped around something not worth their touch." The Slytherin took Hermione's hand in his, and began caressing her fingers lightly. "I bought the quill for you to give life to words." He took the quill from her other hand and ran the feathered end along her neck, and across her collarbone, the feathers barely skimming her skin. "And for me to give life to you."

"I," Hermione started, but her mouth wouldn't work, the words wouldn't come out. As he trailed the feathers down the front of her shirt, she began to tremble in anticipation.

"Come with me, Hermione." Hermione only had to ponder a second before she placed her hand in Blaise's and let him lead her up the stairs.


End file.
